indianajonesfandomcom_pl-20200217-history
John Williams
'''John Towner Williams' - ur. 8 lutego 1932 r. w Nowym Jorku, jeden z największych twórców muzyki filmowej w historii kina, kompozytor muzyki do filmów o Indiana Jonesie. Biografia W 1948 r. w przeprowadził się wraz z rodziną do Los Angeles. Tam też uczęszczał do North Hollywood High School, a następnie do Uniwersytetu Kalifornijskiego i Los Angeles City College. Pobierał także prywatne lekcje u kompozytora Mario Castelnuovo-Tedesco. W latach 1952-1954 służył w Siłach Powietrznych, gdzie dyrygował tamtejszej orkiestrze. Po służbie studiował w nowojorskim Uniwersytecie Juilliarda, w którym pobierał nauki gry na pianinie pod okiem Rosiny Lhevinne. W tym czasie grał także w klubach jako pianista jazzowy. Williams w 1956 r. ożenił się z aktorką Barbarą Ruick, która zmarła 1974 r. Miał z nią dwójkę dzieci, Josepha i Jenny. Po ukończeniu studiów, wrócił do Los Angeles, gdzie rozpoczął karierę w przemyśle filmowym. W latach 50. komponował muzykę do seriali telewizyjnych, a następnie także do filmów. W 1974 r. John Williams komponował muzykę do The Sugarland Express, który reżyserował Steven Spielberg, co okazało się początkiem wieloletniej współpracy obu twórców. W 1980 r. kompozytor ożenił się, po raz drugi, z Samanthą Winslow. Kompozytor wciąż udziela wielu koncertów i komponuje muzykę do filmów. Filmografia *''Daddy-O'' (1958) *''Gidget'' (1959) *''Because They're Young'' (1960) *''I Passed for White'' (1960) *''Stark Fear'' (1961) *''The Secret Ways'' (1961) *''Bachelor Flat'' (1962) *''Flashing Spikes'' (1962) *''Empire'' (1962) *''Diamond Head'' (1963) *''Gidget wyrusza do Rzymu (Gidget Goes to Rome)'' (1963) *''Gilligan's Island: Marooned'' (1964) *''Koszmar w Chicago (Nightmare in Chicago)'' (1964) *''Zabójcy (The Killers)'' (1964) *''John Goldfarb, Please Come Home!'' (1965) *''None but the Brave (Najodważniejsi z wrogów)'' (1965) *''The Katherine Reed Story'' (1965) *''Szlachetna rasa (The Rare Breed)'' (1966) *''Penelope'' (1966) *''Nieustraszony Bill (The Plainsman)'' (1966) *''Nie z moją żoną! (Not with My Wife, You Don't)'' (1966) *''Jak ukraść milion dolarów (How to Steal a Million)'' (1966) *''Dolina lalek (Valley of the Dolls)'' (1967) *''Poradnik żonatego mężczyzny (A Guide for the Married Man)'' (1967) *''Fitzwilly'' (1967) *''Code Name: Heraclitus'' (1967) *''Heidi'' (1968) *''Sergeant Ryker'' (1968) *''Koniokrady (The Reivers)'' (1969) *''Goodbye, Mr. Chips'' (1969) *''Tatuś wyrusza na polowanie (Daddy's gone A-Hunting)'' (1969) *''Historia kobiety (Storia di una donna)'' (1970) *''Jane Eyre'' (1970) *''Skrzypek na dachu (Fiddler on the Roof)'' (1971) *''Obrazy (Images)'' (1972) *''Tragedia "Posejdona" (The Poseidon Adventure)'' (1972) *''Kowboje (The Cowboys)'' (1972) *''Pete i Tillie (Pete 'n' Tillie)'' (1972) *''The Screaming Woman'' (1972) *''Przepustka dla marynarza (Cinderella Liberty)'' (1973) *''Długie pożegnanie (The Long Goodbye)'' (1973) *''W pogoni za papierkiem (The Paper Chase)'' (1973) *''Człowiek, który kochał "Tańczącą Kotkę" (The Man Who Loved Cat Dancing)'' (1973) *''Tom Sawyer'' (1973) *''Trzęsienie ziemi (Earthquake)'' (1974) *''Conrack'' (1974) *''Płonący wieżowiec (The Towering Inferno)'' (1974) *''Sugarland Express (The Sugarland Express)'' (1974) *''Szczęki (Jaws)'' (1975) *''Akcja na Eigerze (The Eiger Sanction)'' (1975) *''Intryga rodzinna (Family Plot)'' (1976) *''Bitwa o Midway (Midway)'' (1976) *''Przełomy Missouri (The Missouri Breaks)'' (1976) *''Czarna niedziela (Black Sunday)'' (1977) *''Gwiezdne Wojny - Epizod 4: Nowa Nadzieja (Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope)'' (1977) *''Bliskie spotkania trzeciego stopnia (Close Encounters of the Third Kind)'' (1977) *''Furia (The Fury)'' (1978) *''Superman'' (1978) *''Szczęki 2 (Jaws 2)'' (1978) *''The "Star Wars" Holiday Special'' (1978) *''1941'' (1979) *''Dracula'' (1979) *''Gwiezdne Wojny - Epizod 5: Imperium kontratakuje (Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back)'' (1980) *''SPFX: The Empire Strikes Back'' (1980) *''Czy leci z nami pilot? (Airplane!)'' (1980) *'Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki (Raiders of the Lost Ark)'' (1981)' *''Serce robota (Heartbeeps)'' (1982) *''Jego eminencja (Monsignor)'' (1982) *''Yes, Giorgio'' (1982) *''E.T. (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial)'' (1982) *''Obcy z innej planety (Aliens From Another Planet)'' (1982) *''Gwiezdne Wojny - Epizod 6: Powrót Jedi (Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi)'' (1983) *''Szczęki 3 (Jaws 3-D)'' (1983) *''Indiana Jones i świątynia zagłady (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom)'' (1984) *''Rzeka (The River)'' (1984) *''SpaceCamp'' (1985) *''Imperium Słońca (Empire of the Sun)'' (1987) *''Czarownice z Eastwick (The Witches of Eastwick)'' (1987) *''Szczęki 4 - zemsta (Jaws: The Revenge)'' (1987) *''Superman IV (Superman IV: The Quest for Peace)'' (1987) *''Star Tours'' (1987) *''Przypadkowy turysta (The Accidental Tourist)'' (1988) *''Urodzony 4 lipca (Born on the Fourth of July)'' (1989) *''Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade)'' (1989) *''Na zawsze (Always)'' (1989) *''Stanley i Iris (Stanley and Iris)'' (1990) *''Uznany za niewinnego (Presumed Innocent)'' (1990) *''Kevin sam w domu (Home Alone)'' (1990) *''Hook'' (1991) *''JFK'' (1991) *''Kevin sam w Nowym Jorku (Home Alone 2: Lost in New York)'' (1992) *''Za horyzontem (Far and Away)'' (1992) *''Park Jurajski (Jurassic Park)'' (1993) *''Lista Schindlera (Schindler's List)'' (1993) *''Nixon'' (1995) *''The Making of Steven Spielberg's "Jaws"'' (1995) *''Sabrina'' (1995) *''Uśpieni (Sleepers)'' (1996) *''Rosewood w ogniu (Rosewood)'' (1997) *''Zaginiony Świat: Park Jurajski (The Lost World: Jurassic Park)'' (1997) *''The Making of "Lost World"'' (1997) *''Siedem lat w Tybecie (Seven Years in Tibet)'' (1997) *''Amistad'' (1997) *''Rebel Heroes'' (1997) *''Mamuśka (Stepmom)'' (1998) *''Szeregowiec Ryan (Saving Private Ryan)'' (1998) *''Nieukończona podróż (Unfinished Journey)'' (1999) *''Gwiezdne Wojny - Epizod 1: Mroczne widmo (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace)'' (1999) *''Prochy Angeli (Angela's Ashes)'' (1999) *''Patriota (The Patriot)'' (2000) *''The Making of "Jaws 2"'' (2001) *''A.I. Sztuczna inteligencja (A.I.: Artificial Intelligence)'' (2001) *''Harry Potter i kamień filozoficzny (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone)'' (2001) *''Park Jurajski 3 (Jurassic Park III)'' (2001) *''Reflections of Evil'' (2002) *''Złap mnie, jeśli potrafisz (Catch Me if You Can)'' (2002) *''Gwiezdne Wojny - Epizod 2: Atak klonów (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones)'' (2002) *''E.T. The Extra - Terrestrial: 20th Anniversary Celebration'' (2002) *''Raport mniejszości (Minority Report)'' (2002) *''Harry Potter i komnata tajemnic (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets)'' (2002) *''Scoring "Catch Me if You Can"'' (2003) *''Gwiezdne Wojny: Wojny klonów (Star Wars: Clon Wars)'' (2003) *''Indiana Jones: Making the Trilogy'' (2003) *''Empire of Dreams: The Story of the Star Wars Trilogy'' (2004) *''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban)'' (2004) *''Terminal (The Terminal)'' (2004) *''Gwiezdne Wojny - Epizod 3: Zemsta Sithów (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith)'' (2005) *''Harry Potter i czara ognia (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire)'' (2005) *''Wojna światów (War of the Worlds)'' (2005) *''Wyznania gejszy (Memoirs of a Geisha)'' (2005) *''Monachium (Munich)'' (2005) *''Superman II: The Richard Donner Cut'' (2006) *''Harry Potter i zakon feniksa (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix)'' (2007) *''Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull)'' (2008) *''Harry Potter i książę półkrwi (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince)'' (2008) Muzyka w grach *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' (2005) *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' (2006) *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' (2007) *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' (2008) Nagrody *Oscary: **''Skrzypek na dachu'' (1971) **''Szczęki'' (1975) **''Gwiezdne Wojny - Epizod 4: Nowa Nadzieja'' (1977) **''E.T.'' (1982) **''Lista Schindlera'' (1993) *Nominacje do Oscara: **''Dolina lalek'' (1967) (piosenka napisana przez André i Dory Previn) **''Koniokrady'' (1969) **''Goodbye, Mr. Chips'' (1969) **''Obrazy'' (1972) **''Tragedia "Posejdona"'' (1972) **''Przepustka dla marynarza'' (1973) (za muzykę i piosenkę Nice to Be Around razem z Paulem **Williamsem) **''Tom Sawyer'' (1973) (razem z Robertem B. Shermanem i Richardem M. Shermanem) **''Płonący wieżowiec'' (1974) **''Bliskie spotkania trzeciego stopnia'' (1977) **''Superman'' (1978) **''Gwiezdne Wojny - Epizod 5: Imperium kontratakuje'' (1980) **''Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki'' (1981) ' **''Yes, Giorgio (1982) **''Gwiezdne Wojny - Epizod 6: Powrót Jedi'' (1983) **Indiana Jones i świątynia zagłady (1984) ' **''Rzeka (1984) **''Imperium Słońca'' (1987) **''Czarownice z Eastwick'' (1987) **''Przypadkowy turysta'' (1988) **''Urodzony 4 lipca'' (1989) **''Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata'' (1989) ' **''Kevin sam w domu (1990) (za muzykę i piosenkę Somewhere in My Memory razem z Leslie Bricusse) **''Hook'' (1991) **''JFK'' (1991) **''Nixon'' (1995) **''Sabrina'' (1995) (za muzykę i piosenkę Moonlight razem z Alanem Bergmanem i Marilyn Bergman) **''Uśpieni'' (1996) **''Amistad'' (1997) **''Szeregowiec Ryan'' (1998) **''Prochy Angeli'' (1999) **''Patriota'' (2000) **''A.I. Sztuczna inteligencja'' (2001) **''Harry Potter i kamień filozoficzny'' (2001) **''Złap mnie, jeśli potrafisz'' (2002) **''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu'' (2004) **''Wyznania gejszy'' (2005) **''Monachium'' (2005) *'''Złote Globy: **''Szczęki'' (1975) **''Gwiezdne Wojny - Epizod 4: Nowa Nadzieja'' (1977) **''E.T.'' (1982) **''Szeregowiec Ryan'' (1998) **''Wyznania gejszy'' (2005) *'BAFTA:' **''Szczęki'' (1975) **''Gwiezdne Wojny - Epizod 4: Nowa Nadzieja'' (1977) **''Gwiezdne Wojny - Epizod 5: Imperium kontratakuje'' (1980) **''E.T.'' (1982) **''Imperium Słońca'' (1987) **''Lista Schindlera'' (1993) **''Wyznania gejszy'' (2005) *'Saturny:' **''Gwiezdne Wojny - Epizod 4: Nowa Nadzieja'' (1977) **''Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki'' (1981) **''E.T.'' (1982) **''A.I. Sztuczna inteligencja'' (2001) Ciekawostki - kompozytor był nominowany 45 razy do Oskara, co jest rekordem wśród osób (więcej nominacji mają tylko wytwórnie MGM i Walt Disney) - Kolor purpury to jedyny pełnometrażowy film fabularny Spielberga, do którego muzyki nie tworzył Williams - John Williams wyraził chęć napisania muzyki do ekranizacji ostatniej książki o przygodach Harry'ego Pottera - Harry Potter i insygnia śmierci - Williams skomponował utwory muzyczne do Letnich Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Los Angeles (1984) - Olympic Fanfare and Theme, Seulu (1988) - The Olympic Spirit, Atlancie (1996) - Summon the Heroes oraz do Zimowych Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Salt Lake City (2002) - Call of the Champions - w odcinku The Springfield Connection serialu The Simpsons Homer narzekając na aranżację motywu muzycznego z Gwiezdnych Wojen mówi: „Oni zarzynają klasykę! John Williams zapewne przekręca się w grobie” Linki zewnętrzne *Strona oficjalna Johna Williamsa *Strona fanów Johna Williamsa Williams, John en:John Williams